jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Yara Grugara
Eigenübersetzung von „I want to be a journalist so I can help people. I mean, that's not why I wanted to be a journalist to start with. I wanted to travel and see the galaxy, and I did, and now it kind of seems like I wasn't doing anything important. And we all need to feel like we're important, right?“ aus Conversations With Lanius Yara Grugara war eine rothaarige menschliche Reporterin vom Planeten Cularin, die für das Cularin Central Broadcasting arbeitete. Yara war eine über die Grenzen des Cularin-Systems hinaus sehr bekannte Reporterin, die unter anderem den Jedi-Meister Lanius Qel-Bertuk und den cularinianischen Verbrecherlord Nirama interviewte. Besonders war an Yara, dass sie beinahe immer in der drittem Person von sich selbst sprach. Dies führte bei Gesprächen und Interviews häufig zu Missverständnissen. Biografie Junge Jahre Eigenübersetzung von „You think this is going to stop me? I'll show you -- I'll be the best reporter in Cularin! In the galaxy! If you put me in fashion, I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!“ aus Yara: The Unauthorized Biography Yara Grugara stammte vom Planeten Cularin, wo sie auch als junge Dame noch lebte. In ihrer Jugend war arbeitete sie noch nicht als Reporterin. Tatsächlich tat sie das, was viele junge Leute damals in ihrem Alter taten: Sie traf sich mit Freunden oder Bekannten und sie feierte. In dieser Zeit gab sie sich allerdings auch dem Alkohol hin, weshalb Aufnahmen und Videos von ihr mit einem Double-Dip Outer Rim Rumdrop in der Hand keine Seltenheit waren. Außerdem lernte sie den Gentleman Ren Voilis kennen, mit dem sie viel Zeit verbrachte und häufig ausging. Eine der unzähligen Aufnahmen von ihr zeigt sie, wie sie angetrunken auf den Armen des Mannes getragen wird und ein leicht beschwippstes Lachen von sich gibt. Voilis war zudem der Produzent diverser Shows des Cularin Central Broadcastings, darunter auch auf dem Sender Eye on Cularin, bei dem Yara ihr Karriere begann. Voilis verhalf der schon immer in Holorecorder verliebten Dame zu einem ersten Vorstellungsgespräch bei dem Sender, welches zu ihrem Glück sehr erfolgreich verlief – wenngleich einige Personen damals annahmen, dass ihr Geliebter nicht ganz unbeteiligt an ihrer Einstellung gewesen sei. Nichtsdestoweniger nahm Yaras Karriere hier ihren Anfang. Kam es Anfangs noch zu Schwierigkeiten mit den Produzenten und Leitern, die kurz davor standen, Yara wegen der vielen Wutanfälle, die sie so häufig hatte – manchmal zerstörte sie ganze Kamera-Sets oder verletzte Gäste und Kameramänner –, zu feuern, so gelang es ihr dennoch, ihre Vorgesetzten von ihrer Kompetenz und Fähigkeit zu überzeugen und sie im Dienst einzusetzen. Und tatsächlich stellte der Sender Eye on Cularin fest, dass er mit Yara Grugara eine höchst fähige und gewinnbringende Journalistin eingestellt hatte. Karrierehöhepunkt Erste Berichte für Eye on Cularin Yara Grugagas erster Bericht für den Sender Eye on Cularin war ein Bericht über Cularins Senatorin Lavina Durada-Vashne Wren, die den Planeten im Galaktischen Senat auf Coruscant vertrat. Aufgrund der Abwesenheit von Wren konnte Yara zwar nicht persönlich mit ihr sprechen, durfte jedoch aus ihrer Residenz von ihr berichten. In ihrem Bericht sprach sie unter anderem von dem, was Wren für den Planeten alles getan hatte und lobte sie als eine sehr wichtige cularinianische Persönlichkeit. Außerdem sprach sie über Senatorin Wrens heimlichen Verehrer, von dem zu dieser Zeit zwar ganz Cularin wusste, allerdings niemand auch nur eine Ahnung hatte, wer dieser Verehrer sein könnte. Yara selbst versprach ihrer Zuschauerschaft damals, sich um dieses Rätsel kümmern zu wollen.Senator Wren's Social Calendar Nur wenige Zeit später, irgendwann nach der Blockade von Naboo im Jahre 32 VSY, begab sich Yara in die geheime Basis des Metatheran-Kartells und sprach mit dem Anführer dieses Verbrecherorganisation, mit Nirama persönlich. Yara war auf ihrer Karriereleiter sehr schnell sehr weit aufgestiegen, sodass die Zuschauer sie nun in wichtigeren Beiträgen sehen wollten. Ein Interview mit den Anführer von Cularins größten und mächtigsten Verbrecherorganisation war das genau das Richtige für Yara. Allerdings war dieses Interview eine Art Tiefpunkt für Yara, da sie, anstatt mit Nirama über Cularin und seine Ansichten zu sprechen, Witze über ihn, seine Spezies und seine leuchtenden Augen machte. Nirama selbst bezeichnete sie als flachen, albernen Witz einer Womp-Ratte und beendete das Interview. Nachdem Yara nach Cularin zurückgekehrt war, wurde das Interview die kommenden Wochen dreimal am Tag ausgestrahlt und bot ein perfektes Futter für Kommentatoren und Komiker – selbstverständlich auf Yaras Kosten, da so es gut wie niemand in Cularin wagte, Witze über Nirama zu machen. Yara wurde so zum Gespött eines Großteils der Bevölkerung Cularins.A Friendly Face Die Klonkriege Thaere-Konflikt Davon völlig unbeeindruckt, bliebt Yara nichtsdestoweniger im Dienste von Eye of Cularin. Ihr nächster Auftritt – er fand irgendwann während der Klonkriege statt – im HoloNetz sollte jedoch kein Interview oder eine Dokumentation sein – es lag an ihr, der Bevölkerung von einer Kriegserklärung des Nachbarsystems Thaere zu berichten. Yara erlaubte es sich, alle aktuellen HoloNetz-Sendungen zu unterbrechen und von Admiral Jir Tramsigs, vom Thaereianischen Militär, angeblicher Kriegserklärung gegen Genarius und von Commander Osten Del'Nays Antwort zu berichten. Yara rief persönlich alle Bürger dazu auf, Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht in Panik zu geraten.The Creaking Gate Dazu geführt hatte die Entscheidung des Galaktischen Senats, der entschied, dass einer der Planeten in der Nähe des Cularin-Systems eine Verteidigungsflotte besitzen sollte und beschloss, diese Thaere zu unterstellen. Nur kurze Zeit vor dem Konflikt war Yara in einer Diskussion mit Colonel Hyx Modant, dem Bothan-Vertreter der Thaereianischen Flotte, Commander Osten Dal'Nay von Cularin, Sa'arli, dem Tarasin-Vertrauten von Senatorin Lavina Wren, dem menschlichen Jedi-Ritter Minos Fel'Kona, und mit Sergeant Yadfre, dem trandoshanischen Kontakt zum Office of Peace and Security von Gadrin. Während der Diskussions sprach Yara mit diesen Personen, ob eine Anwesenheit der Flotte Thaeres angemessen sei oder nicht und ob es dadurch zu einem Konflikt kommen würde – was letztlich auch geschah. Noch verwirrender war es jedoch, als der Sender Cularin Central Broadcasting diese Nachricht einige Tage über Yara Grugara dementierte. Laut einigen Gerüchten wären die Thaereianer nicht auf Genraius eingefallen, und es lag nun an Yara, die Wahrheit für das Cularinianische Militär herauszufinden. Zu diesem Zwecke begab sie sich nach Genarius. Yara ahnte bereits, dass die Wolkenstadt des Gasplaneten nicht gern Rede und Antwort stand, weshalb sich Yara einer List bediente, um die Landeerlaubnis zu erhalten. Sie schaltete alle Kameras an Bord ihres Shuttles ein und berichtete der Regierung Genarius', das jedweder Widerstand gegen ein unbewaffnetes ziviles Shuttle vom ganzen System gesehen würde. Yara erhielt umgehend die Landeerlaubnis auf einer der unzähligen Plattformen und wurde mit Be'Seario und dem Rest ihres Teams von einem Droiden ins Innere der Stadt geleitet, wo sie ein Interview mit Commander Broof Yurdel erhielt, dem Gungan-Führer der Bodentruppen auf Genarius. Yurdel bestätigte offiziell, dass die Thaereianische Flotte Genarius bombardiert habe, seine Truppen die Flotte jedoch in die Flucht haben schlagen können. Tatsächlich kam heraus, dass Thaere ein Bündnispartner der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme war, die im Cularin-System einen Krieg hatte anzetteln wollen. Kurz bevor sich Yara und Yurdel die Hand gaben und sich verabschiedeten, bat Yurdel Yara darum, sich danach zu erkundigen, was nun auf der Bombenflotte geworden war. Anschließend kehrte Yara nach Cularin zurück.Cularin's Militia: Exposed! Später berichtete Yara mit ihrem Kollegen Ryk Osentay von einer Wiederaufnahme des Konflikts. Gerta Haman, die Leiterin des cularinianischen Widerstands gegen das Metatheran-Kartells, war auf einer diplomatischen Mission von einigen Militärs Thaeres entführt worden. Das Raumschiff wurde jedoch attackiert und vernichtet, als es im Thaere-System ankam. Dies führte zu einer Wiederaufnahme des Konflikt.Thaere Is Not Your Friend Interviews mit Lanius Qel-Bertuk Während ihrer Lebzeiten führte die Journalistin Yara außerdem drei Interviews mit dem Jedi-Meister Lanius Qel-Bertuk, alle drei während der Klonkriege.Further Conversations With Lanius In ihrem ersten Interview kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden, weil Yara Meister Qel-Bertuk weder mit seinem Titel noch mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach und ihn bloß "Lan" nannte. Dies hielt die beiden aber nicht davon ab, sich über die aktuelle Bedrohung durch die Sith zu unterhalten – erst kürzlich kam der Jedi-Orden dahinter, dass der ehemalige Jedi Count Dooku zu einem Sith-Lord geworden war und nun die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme anführte. Die mehr oder weniger freundliche Diskussion endete, als sich Yara entschied, den Jedi-Meister nicht mehr "Lan" sondern von da an "Darth Lan" zu nennen. Als Yara Meister Qel-Bertuk nach einem längeren Vortrag von seiner Seite nach einem Date fragte, beendete der Sender das Interview sicherheitshalber. Yara hatte sich außerdem höchst abfällig über die Jedi geäußert.Conversations with Lanius Später allerdings hatte sie sich davor mehrmals entschuldigt und geäußert, sie sei nicht ganz sie selbst gewesen.Trouble Follows Us Jedenfalls stimme der Führer der Almas-Akademie einem weiteren Interview mit der Journalistin zu. In diesem Interview sprachen die beiden über aktuelle Kritik an der Ausbildungsweise und über kürzliche Personaländerungen an der Almas-Akademie. Dieses Interview verlief außerdem weitaus lockerer als das erste, und Yara und Meister Qel-Bertuk sprachen einige Zeit über die Fragen der Bevölkerung Cularins. Gegen Ende des Interview bat Meister Qel-Bertuk Cularin um Geduld, Mut und Stärke während der Klonkriege. Dann ließ er ein breites Lächeln zeigen und sprach mit Yara, dass sie so bleiben solle wie sie war, dass Cularin Journalisten wie sie, die offen sagten, was gesagt werden musste, brauchte, und dass die Galaxis Personen brauchte, die einen Jedi-Meister einfach "Lan" nennen konnten. Das dritte Interview kam selbst für Yara überraschend, denn normalerweise kontaktiere sie die zu interviewenden Personen. In diesem Falle wurde sie allerdings von Meister Qel-Bertuk kontaktiert, der mit ihr sprechen wollte. Er sprach über die aktuellen Problemstände, über die Klonkriege, über den Thaereianischen Konflikt und über Helden Cularins und der Galaxis. Wie in ihrem zweiten Interview, sprachen Yara und Meister Qel-Bertuk auch in diesem Interview freundlich und vertraut miteinander, weshalb sich das Gespräch länger hinzog als geplant und die beiden einige Zeit miteinander verbrachten.Conversations with Lanius 2 Weitere Berichte während der Klonkriege Eigenübersetzung von „She has been a voice of reason during troubled times, a campaigner for Cularin's downtrodden. She has visited with crimelords and heads of state, with Jedi and with followers of the Sith. She has brought to Cularin a vision, her vision, of what it is the people of Cularin deserve to know. And she has done it with a complete lack of any sense of herself.“ aus Yara: The Unauthorized Biography Ein Jahr nach der Zeit des Thare-Konflikts war Yara per Hologramm Melanda Forswoth zugeschaltet, die während ihrer Abwesenheit ihre Vertreterin war. Melanda zog durch die Straßen Cularins und diskutierte dort mit den Personen Besha, Jaiteh, Kesha, Nerrowr und Nesha über die von Caarimon stammenden Caarites und Filordi, die dem Metatheran-Kartell angehörten. Jede dieser Personen fragte Melanda, als sie äußerte, sie sei von Eye of Cularin, ob dies nicht Yaras Show sei. Yara, die per Hologramm zugeschaltet war, bekam mit, wie jede der Personen äußerte, dass sie nichts über das Kartell wisse. In den Casinos von Tolea Biqua stießen Melanda und Yara jedoch auf eine vielversprechende Persönlichkeit. Der Humanoide Falsswon erzählte einiges über die Heimatwelt der Caarites – anschließend zerschoss er die Kameras. Daheim auf Cularin schaute Yara angestrengt und überrascht in die Kamera. Dies war das letzte Mal, dass Melanda gesehen wurde. Um Hilfe bei der Suche nach ihr bittend beendete Yara die Sendung selbst.Stories of Caarimon Später machte sich Yara zu einem Interview mit San Herrera und Nia Reston auf, um mit den beiden über ihr kürzlich fertiggestelltes Werk Life's Memories zu sprechen. In Life's Memories schreiben Herrera und Reston über den Tod und über die Macht der Jedi. Nach einigen Diskussionen über den Grund des Schreibens und über den Sinn des Werkes, verabschiedeten sich Herrera und Reston von Yara und das Interview wurde beendet. Leben und Wirken Eigenübersetzung von „What has she done? I will tell you what Yara Grugara has done. She has bewitched Cularin! Yes, you heard me right. This woman -- who once suggested that the Jedi should be expelled from the system, only to later recant and play snide word-games with her own statements -- has brought all of Cularin under her spell. Millions tune in every night to listen to her. She has over three thousand nodes dedicated to her life and career on Cularin's holonet alone. She has been the subject of almost as many interviews as she's conducted, and recent rumors have several of the networks out of Coruscant vying for her services. And if Coruscant is interested in her, what else might Yara Grugara have her fingers in?“ aus Yara: The Unauthorized Biography Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Eigenübersetzung von „Does Yara always speak of herself in the third person? ... It's an odd speech pattern. It makes me wonder what, exactly, she has seen or done that makes her feel as though she's unworthy to speak of herself as something other than an external entity - a thing.“ aus Conversations With Lanius Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von „Who are her allies? How has a young woman of such modest talents risen so far, so fast?“ aus Yara: The Unauthorized Biography Äußerliche Erscheinung Eigenübersetzung von „The screen behind Armistice shifts, and we see an image of Yara. It's an old image of a very young woman, with short red hair and freckled cheeks. She smiles self-consciously. The image zooms out, and we can see that Yara is dressed in a form-fitting mini-dress, holding what appears to be a double-dip Outer Rim rumdrop.“ aus Yara: The Unauthorized Biography Besitztümer Ausrüstung und Wertsachen Yara Grugara war stets mit einem Blaster bewaffnet, mit dem sie auch umzugehen wusste. Alle weiteren Dinge, die sie für ihre Arbeit als Reporterin benötigte, wurden ihr vom Cularin Central Broadcasting zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie verfügte unter anderem über das Raumschiff Yara's Fortune, das sie zu Fortbewegungszwecken benutzte. Weiterhin war ihr eine eigene Filmcrew zugeteilt und sie war stets mit Recordern und Recorder Sticks ausgerüstet. Auch besaß sie mehrere Datapads und die dazugehörigen Datacards, die sie in mehr als zwanzig verschiedenen Sprachen besaß. In Yaras Besitz befand sich außerdem ein schwebender schwebender Übersetzer-Droide, um auch mit Spezies, deren Sprachen sie nicht sprach, kommunizieren zu können. Kleidung Kleiden tat sich Yara für gewöhnlich gewöhnlich, allerdings trug sie bei besonderen Anlässen – wie zum Beispiel das Interview mit dem Jedi-Meister Lanius Qel-Bertuk in der Almas-Akademie – Roben oder andere elegantere Kleidung.Conversations With Lanius Hinter den Kulissen Entstehung und Entwicklung der Figur Trivia und Varia Quellen *''Senator Wren's Social Calendar'' *''A Friendly Face'' *''Philology'' *''The Creaking Gate'' *''Cularin's Militia: Exposed!'' *''Stories of Caarimon'' *''Trouble Follows Us'' *''Jurisdiction'' *''News of the Wyrd'' *''Conversations With Lanius'' *''Further Conversations with Lanius'' *''Thaere Is Not Your Friend'' *''False Horizon'' *''Riboga's Legacy'' *''Manifesto My Foot'' *''Swoop and Dive'' *''Political Platforms'' *''Droid Rights'' *''Cause of the Month'' *''Academic Review'' *''Tramsig's Plan'' *''The Oblee'' *''Conspiracy'' *''Conversations With Lanius 2'' *''Osten Dal'Nay'' *''Yara: The Unauthorized Biography'' *''In All Things Balance'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Yara Grugara Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Journalisten Kategorie:Legends